StBerry Baby
by Gleekgirl1997
Summary: Rachel and Jesse had sex during te Madonna lesson and Jesse broke up with her but now with this will they get back together and will he be there for Little Baby St. Berry and Rachel.
1. Finding Out

Rachel's P.O.V

It was the last day of school and I was so glad. Everything was going perfect for us we had another year for glee, everyone was a friend with everyone else in the club and my life was getting back to normal after all the Jesse drama. As I walked into the choir room I started to feel sick and sat down. "Rach are you okay?" Tina asked and I nodded.

"You sure B, you look green." Mercedes said and I nodded but felt like I was going to throw up and ran out of the room past Quinn who the started following me.

"Rach?" she said and I walked out of the stall I was in. "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Yea just a bad break feast." She giggled and shook her head.

"I used that excuse when I was pregnant with Beth." I looked at the girl knowing what she was implying.

"I am not pregnant Quinn I've never done anything with Noah or Finn." I left out Jesse hoping Quinn would drop it and considering I had sex with him during the week we did Madonna but that was seven weeks ago. Right before everything happened that means I've been pregnant for a while. Well, between three and four weeks considering the first four weeks don't count in a pregnancy because that is just the growing of the baby into an actual baby.

"What about with Jesse?" I put my hands over my eyes and shook my head crying.

"I also haven't started my period so I have to be." I cried

"When was your last period."

"A week before the Madonna lesson." I said and Quinn looked at me.

"Well then we need to find out. I'll call the girls and tell them to meet us at your house." I nodded and we got in her car and drove to the drug store I just sat there staring straight ahead.

"Rach we have to go in there." We went inside the store and looked at all the pregnancy tests.

"This is the most accurate but we always want to be sure." She said picking a test.

"This one is okay but we need a variety." She picked two tests of each and called the girls but walked away from me so I couldn't hear. When we checked out the cashier shook her head slightly and I heard her mumble, "Kid's now a days don't know how to be responsible." I looked at Quinn and she leaned towards me.

"She said the same thing when I bought my test." After we all got to my house and the girls got there they sat in my living room.

"Do you guys want anything me and Quinn are going to get sodas." We were all in my room and just staring at each other. The girls were trying to figure out who was pregnant. But I knew I had to tell them.

"What is going on are you pregnant again Quinn?" Tina asked confused looking between me and Quinn I looked down and sighed.

"I might be pregnant with Jesse's baby." I looked around my room and every just stayed quiet.

"Well are you sure?" I shook my head no to Santana's question. "Well take the pregnancy test." So I took it and five minutes later I looked at the tests. Positive! _NO! _Negative! _Yes!_ Positive! _NO!_ Positive! _NO!_

"Rach what do they say?" I walked out crying and Santana hugged me. Even though we had always hated each other it felt nice to have her there.

"Three positive and one negative." The girls looked at each other.

"I'm pregnant aren't I?" The girls nodded and I sighed shakily."Well it's positive I have to go call Jesse." I grabbed my phone and walked back into the restroom then locked the door.

Jesse's P.O.V

All of the Vocal Adrenaline members were at Andrea's celebrating our win of Regional's and Nationals considering right after Regional's we had to go to Nationals and won our fourth consecutive win.

"Let's make a toast to Jesse, for not only help crush that little freak Vegan Girl, but crushing No Directions and freaking them out and helping us win." We laughed even though I felt bad I still loved Rachel. My phone started ringing I walked away from the rest of the group to answer it knowing it was my parents telling me that they're proud and so ever sorry for missing the performances. When I looked at my phone I saw Rachel's picture from the carnival we went to so I answered it knowing something was wrong she wouldn't be calling..

(Me, _Her_

Hello

Jesse

What do you want, Berry?

_Jess, I'm pregnant._

I'm on my way.) I hung up my phone and walked towards.

"Jesse, where are you going?" Andrea asked me.

"I have to go see Rach." I told the obvious drunk girl and she glared at me pouting.

"Vegan Girl? Why? She's over you and even if she wasn't she's really ugly and has the style sense of a four year old."

"First off, her name is Rachel R-A-C-H-E-L RACHEL. Second She's in trouble and needs me. Thirdly she is the most beautiful girl in the world and I love her style."

"What ever." I moved around her and got in my car. I looked around for my keys and couldn't find them.

"Crap!" I mumbled to myself and saw my key on the floor board. I picked it up and drove to Rachel's. Once I got there I saw three cars I knew those cars. They were Tina's Santana's and Quinn's. I didn't see Rachel's car though meaning she left it at McKinley. I got out of the car and knocked on the door hoping Rachel would answer it.


	2. Seeing Jesse

I knocked on her front door again and Santana opened it.

"Ugh as much as I hate you I have to let you in." she said and I looked confused.

"You listen here St. Jackass, Rachel is having your kid, yours so don't break her heart. " Mercedes said. She must have came with one of the girls, considering her car wasn't in the front.

"You hurt her and voy a cortarte los huevos y darles de comer a ti, lo consiguió." I nodded very well understanding what Santana said considering I had taken spanish along time ago.

"Where's Rach?" I asked the Latina and she sighed.

"Her bedroom, she won't come out. All I got out of her cries was 'I ruined my life and Jesse is going to be pissed because I'm keeping him held down.' So you might want to talk to her." I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'll be back in about ten minutes." I said and walked up stairs. "Rach?" I knocked on the door.

"Go away." She mumbled.

"Rachel, it's me Jesse please open the door." I said in a calm voice something I only did when she was upset.

"No" I sighed.

"I know where you keep the key to your room or I could just use a card again." I heard her gasps and bit my to keep my chuckle in.

"You wouldn't." I smirked and heard her chuckle.

"You and I both know very well just might." She sighed and opened it.

"J-Jess?" she said as if she was unsure if I was there or not. "I didn't think you would come." she cried as I hugged her to my chest and I ran my hand through her hair and we went down stairs and I noticed all the girls from New Directions in her living room even Quinn. She sat down and looked down not making eye contact with me. I looked around for something to break the ackward silence and saw Rachel's piano so I smiled and sat at the piano. "Jesse what are you doing?" Rachel asked and I started playing a few keys and I saw the smile on her face as I started singing:

(_Me, _**Rachel, **Both

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_  
><em>And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times<em>  
><em>I sometimes see you pass outside my door<em>  
><em>Hello, is it me you're looking for?<em>

I can see it in your eyes  
><span>I can see it in your smile<span>  
><span>You're all I've ever wanted<span>  
><span>And my arms are open wide<span>  
><span>Cause you know just what to say<span>  
><em><span>And you know just what to do<span>_  
><span>And I want to tell you so much<span>  
><span>I love you<span>

**oooh yeaah**

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_  
><strong>And tell you time and time again how much I care<strong>  
><span>Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow<span>  
><span>Hello, I've just got to let you know<span>  
>'<span>Cause I wonder where you are<span>  
><em>And I wonder what you do<em>  
><span>Are you somewhere feeling lonely<span>  
><span>Or is someone loving you?<span>  
><span>Tell me how to win your heart<span>  
><span>For I haven't got a clue<span>  
><span>But let me start by saying, I love you<span>

_Is it me you're looking for?_  
><em>'Cause I wonder where you are<em>  
><em>And I wonder what you do<em>  
><strong>(wonder what you do)<strong>  
><span>Are you somewhere feeling lonely<span>  
><span>Or is someone loving you?<span>  
><em>Tell me how to win your heart<em>  
><strong>For I haven't got a clue<strong>  
><span>But let me start by sayin<span>  
><span>I love you<span>

We heard claps and remembered the girls were still in the living room. "Quinn, Santana text guys, Mercedes text Kurt we're celebrating" Rachel said as the girls started texting.

"What are we celebrating Babe?" I asked her and she giggled.

"Us. The Baby." She shrugged and we both laughed to ourselves. "Jesse I missed you. I hope you know that I never meant for anything to happen the way it did but one question. Why? Why trick me? Why egg me? Why break my heart?" I sighed trying to find the answers she wanted the explaination. I found my thoughts and sighed once more

"I guess it was for the scholarship and Shelby, we wanted to check out competetion for Regionals so we went to your Sectionals and once she saw you she knew you were hers so she used my scholarship against me but then Andrea said if I didn't break your heart and the egg on your head she would make Shelby give my solo to someone else and I needed it Rach. I needed it." She had tears in her eyes as I told her but she soon stopped when the door bell rang and she answered it.

Rachel's P.O.V

I answered the door and let all the boys except Kurt from glee who had pizza, soda and video games in their hands and they sat all the stuff down. "Guys now that everyone is here I have to talk to you." I said noticing Finn and Noah glaring at Jesse. "I'm pregnant." I heard gasps and mutters from the group. "Guys also it's Jesse's." Everyone was quiet so quiet that you would be able to hear a pen drop. I was scared of what the reactions would be, but Finn reacted first and punched Jesse in the face and kept punching him. "FINN! STOP!" I yelled crying as Jesse finally punched Finn and Noah grabbed Finn.

"Rach, babe are you okay?" I nodded when Jesse hugged me. "We're all here for you." Matt said and I smiled as I looked at all my friends and saw Noah he looked upset and I sighed sitting next to him and he looked at me frowning. I smiled at him but he didn't even make any eye contact with me so I decided to just try to talk to him.

"Noah are you okay?" he shook his head no and I sighed. "Are you upset because of Beth?" He nodded. "Noah it was best for her to be adopted if she wouldn't have been it would have just been you. Quinn didn't want her." He sighed I felt bad for him I felt my heart break. I knew what to do. "How about this you can be the baby's honorary God Father." He chuckled

"We are Jewish you know that?" I nodded but he shrugged and had tears in his eyes and I hugged him. Then let go and sighed "Noah you just gave up your daughter and I know probably hate me and Jess for having a baby but I'm going to need your help more than anything so please say something please." I begged as Jesse sat by me and squeezed my hand and I looked up at him then we both looked at Noah.

"Congratulations Berry, St. Jerk take care of my girl and Little St. Baby ." I giggled and every one laughed. We were all happy except for Finn who had left after the fight. "Berry I'm also taking you up on that 'Honorary God Father' thing" It was finally officially peaceful now on to phase two telling mine and his parents. Finn kept glaring at me and Jesse but I ignored it. He didn't matter right now.


	3. Telling Rachel's Parents

Once everyone left and we cleaned up everything my dads got home when we were in the kitchen. "Rachel." I heard my dad and daddy say

"In here." I said nervously as Jesse squeezed my hand and I smiled sadly as they walked in the kitchen. "Dad, daddy we have to tell you something." I said as Jesse looked at me and I sighed.

"What is it, Rachie?" My daddy asked and I looked down at my stomach and started crying and Jesse hugged me.

"I-I'm Pregnant." I waited for their reaction silently breathing as I gathered my thoughts and I heard my parents sigh.

"Is this for sure or a home test?" I sighed. They looked so disappointed and hurt and confused. What was I to do? I knew they were going to kick me out but I needed my dads.

"Home test I'm going to the doctor Monday to make sure. I'm so sorry please don't kick me out." I cried.

"I want you out by Monday. MONDAY and I want you to tell us what you're going to do. Keep it, have an abortion or even adoption." My daddy said and I started crying in Jesse's shoulder as I saw my dad walk away and cried even harder and ran to my room.

"RACH! RACHEL!" Jesse yelled running after me and following me into my bed room and he hugged me as I cried and he kissed the top of my head. "Shh, this much crying can't be good." He said making me smile and so did he. "Hey look at it this way soon there is going to be someone just like us put together running around soon." I giggled thinking about a little girl or boy with my eyes and nose but Jesse's curly hair and skin complection and both of our talents. "What's so funny to you,huh?" I shake my head.

"That kid is going to be cute I can already imagine it. We're not going to be the most talented anymore." He smiled and so did I as we both layed in my bed with his hand over my stomach.

"Jesse?" I said and looked at him.

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry I ruined your life."

"Hey, don't talk like that you did not ruin my life. I love you, Rachel." I started crying. "Dammit Rach don't cry. I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to make you cry." I pushed him playfully and smiled.

"You are the most sweetest guy ever no one not even Finn or Noah have ever told me that." I kissed him passionately but he pulled away. I frowned and moved on the other side of the bed by my self.

"Hey." he said.

"Leave me alone it's obvious you don't want to kiss me." I told him and sighed. I knew he was only staying with me for the fact that he wanted me to have some help.

"It's not that I just want you to get some rest." I ignored him. "Please look at me." He said and I looked at him. He kissed me and I kissed him and pulled away.

"Jesse, I love you too." I said as we both fell asleep


	4. Knowing For Sure

The weekend came and went and on Monday we went to the doctor. "St. James." Jesse looked at me puzzled but all I said was

"Your kid your last name," and shrugged. When we went into the room I was terrified but knew Jesse was there with me. I sat on the bed and waited. Minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. St. James. I'm Dr. Calvin" The doctor turned around. "Rachel." My eyes grew wide my Aunt Jessica was the doctor.

"Aunt Jessica?" Well there goes my life. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your doctor." I was shocked my life was over she was going to tell everyone. My aunt was a blabber mouth. She was there when Shelby gave me to my dads and told everyone! She told everyone everything that was supposed to be a secret.

"Aunt Jessica this Jesse St. James he's my baby's father."

"Well anyways here are the heart beats, heads and feet." I looked at Jesse and smiled. My smile faded I heard 'Heads' Jesse bit his lip and looked at my aunt.

"Did you say heads?" He mumbled to be sure we're not hallucinating.

She nodded. "You two are having twins."

"Twins." I whispered and looked at Jesse. We left soon after that. The drive to his parents was quiet and weird. Once we got there we both got out of the car and Jesse opened the door.

"Jesse is that you?" I heard someone yell and saw a girl about my age came into the room. "Jesse!" she squealed.

"Kristy where are mom and dad?" She shrugged and frowned. "Well that's great, Rach we'll be here a while." I sighed sitting on the couch as his little sister walked away.

"Funny Girl?" I nodded when Jesse showed me the movie as he put it in. He put his arm around me as he sat down. As soon as the movie started I hummed all the songs until the end and his parents walked in.

"Jesse you're here." his mom said and smiled. "Welcome home."

"Yea I need to talk to you and Dad." He said as his parents sat down

"What is it son? Did everything go well with the Regional's? You have that scholarship?" His dad asked. He didn't seem to realize his son looked upset.

"Um I don't know how to say this so I'll just come out with it. Rachel's pregnant." Jesse's parents didn't look thrilled. They knew what I did, I ruined his life!

"What about you're future? UCLA?" his dad asked. "You're dreams Jesse they're ruined." I knew it.

"Well I got accepted to the Theater Program in OSU." I kind of frowned when he said that.

"You'll give your dreams for me?" I asked and he nodded.

"Okay here's the deal you two can stay together and even live together in our house that is in between Lima and Arkon so it we'll be close. Rachel have you told your parents." I shook my head.

"We wanted to tell you first." I said "By the way we're having twins." We smiled.

"I think you should tell your parents and then we can all talk about plans for you two." His dad said. "Considering you already screwed up one part of your lives

"Dad we're old enough to make our own decisions." Jesse looked down and I spoke up.

"Mr and Mrs. St James I don't mean to be rude but Jesse and I are very capable of making our own decisions for us and the babies." I smiled my thousand watt smile.

"I fully agree with both of you the house is still open for you, but you two will take care of all nessecities and bills." We nodded "AND! And make sure you're both ready for this."

"We're ready." We said and went to my house. My dads' were there. I sighed walking in. The house was left how we left it when we left this morning.

"Dad, Daddy I'm home."

"In here." We walked into the kitchen and sat down across from them.

"Well?" my dad asked as I sighed.

"I'm having twins." I said. "Also we talked to Jesse's parents and they want us to use their house that is about 10 minutes from here and we agree. I mean it's between Jesse's parent's house and here."

"What about money? Your education, Star you can't do it all." My daddy said sighing and I looked down staying quiet. "Exactly!" I sighed and felt Jesse squeeze my hand and smiled.

"Daddy you have to trust us, we can do it."

"Okay Star we believe, just be safe." I went to my room and started throwing all of my stuff in a box neatly. everything was packed soon and Jesse put it in his car and we drove to the new house. As soon as we got there I went through the house amazed at all of the rooms. There was three on each floor, I searched each of them and noticed the biggest ones on each floor and started analyzing each. Finally Jesse and I picked our room and put my stuff away and laid on the big bed and he wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed my neck.

"After everything we've been through today and getting everything here it is only 5:30." Jesse said and I smiled kissing him on the lips and pulled away frowning. "What's wrong?" I ran to the bathroom with my hand clamped over my mouth and threw up more like dry heaving because I hadn't eaten anything today. "Babe?" He said going to the bathroom where I was sitting on the floor. "Babe?" I looked up with tears.

"I HATE MY LIFE." I yelled crying as Jesse sat next to me on the floor. "Why does something always happen to me?" I cried as Jesse picked me up bridal style and we laid on the bed as he kissed me and whispered. "You hungry?" I nodded slightly.

"Can we go to Bread Stix?" He nodded. I sat up and smiled. "Jesse, I love you."

"Love you too." I smiled my life was falling into place but hopefully everything would stay this way. We were on our way to Bread Stix when Quinn called me. "Hello?" I answered waiting for a reply.


End file.
